Cahaya untuk Sasuke
by YoruChan Kuchiki
Summary: Kau tahu? Kematian adalah satu hal yang pasti../Dan ketika itu datang, baik kau maupun aku hanya akan terpaut pada takdir yang menyedihkan itu.../REPUBLISH/EDIT IN AUTHOR NOTE/Mind to RnR?


_Kau tahu? Kematian adalah satu hal yang pasti.._

_Dan ketika itu datang, baik kau maupun aku hanya akan terpaut pada takdir yang menyedihkan itu..._

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Angst kurang, minim dialog, sad ending**

**Cahaya untuk Sasuke**

**© Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

Kau hanya bisa menatapnya dalam diam, tak ada satu pun lagi kata yang sanggup kau ungkapkan. Memandangnya dengan penuh makna yang begitu tersirat dari _onyx _kelammu. Dirinya tersenyum padamu, senyum yang benar-benar lembut dan tulus. Kau tahu senyuman itu terukir di bibir tipisnya sambil menahan kesakitannya. Kau tahu sebenarnya mungkin hatinya sekarang benar-benar remuk dan hancur melebihimu tapi dia tetap menorehkan senyumnya yang menjadi satu-satunya obat ampuh untuk menyembuhkan lukamu. Walaupun dia sendiri juga tahu kalau pada akhirnya obat itu akan kembali menjadi racun di dalam hatimu. Racun yang cepat atau lambat akan segera membunuhmu.

Dia kembali tersenyum untukmu. Ya, hanya untukmu. _Emerald_nya menatap dalam _onyx_ kelam milikmu. Seolah dia tahu kalau dirimu akan kembali kehilangan cahayanya. Melewati malam gelap dan kelam sendiri. Tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya satu tatapan mata yang menyiratkan sejuta makna yang mendalam yang tak akan pernah bisa terungkap.

"Jangan terus memandangiku seperti itu." Kini surai lembutnya memecah keheningan itu.

"Hn.." dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan dua kata khas milikmu.

Wanitamu itu hanya tertawa kecil dan berusaha duduk di atas ranjang putih yang menjadi tempat ia menghabiskan waktunya. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi sisa waktunya. Kedua tangan kekarmu ikut membantunya untuk duduk. Kau memegang kedua lengannya dengan lembut, begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Seakan dia adalah benda rapuh yang sewaktu-waktu bisa hancur. Kau tidak mau sentuhanmu itu membuatnya merasakan sakit. Walaupun dalam lubuk hatimu, hal yang sangat ingin kau lakukan saat ini hanyalah mendekapnya erat. Sangat erat, dan tak mau membiarkannya pergi. Seakan kau benar-benar takut, sentuhan lembut dan senyum manis itu benar-benar lenyap. Hilang dari hadapanmu.

"Tersenyumlah, Sasuke-_kun_." Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya kedua tangan lembut itu menyentuh wajahmu. Kau memejamkan kedua matamu, meresapi setiap detik sentuhan hangat menyapu lembut kedua pipimu. Kau memegang kedua tangannya itu seolah mencegahnya agar tidak lepas dari wajahmu.

"Hei, seharusnya kau masih bisa tersenyum." Ujarnya lagi sambil terus memamerkan senyum cerianya. Semestinya kau senang.

Hei sadarlah!

Dia masih bisa tersenyum hanya untukmu!

Seharusnya kau malu!

Apa sulit bagimu untuk membentuk lengkungan tipis dari bibirmu itu?!

Tak sadarkah kau yang paling menderita saat ini adalah dia?!

Yang tetap terlihat kuat walaupun di dalamnya mungkin ia sedang merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat!

Dan akhirnya, kau pun tersenyum tipis padanya.

Sangat tipis—

Bahkan hampir tidak terlihat—

Seandainya dia bukan wanitamu, wanita yang sudah bertahun-tahun menjalani hidup bersamamu—

Dia tidak akan tahu kalau kau sedang tersenyum saat itu.

Tapi dia adalah Sakura Uchiha—

Setipis apapun senyum yang kau tunjukkan padanya, dia tetap bisa tahu bahwa kau sedang tersenyum—

Dan hanya untuknya.

"Nah, gitu dong." Ujarnya kembali sambil tersenyum ceria dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajahmu. Kau ingin mencegahnya seolah tak rela dan takut setelah ini kau tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Tapi hatimu tak kuasa melakukannya. Kau tak ingin dia mengkahawtirkanmu lebih dari ini.

Sadarkah kau?!

Semestinya kau yang mengkhawatirkannya!

Bukan malah dia!

"Sasuke-_kun_.." Kau menoleh kembali ke arahnya.

"Bukankah hari ini kau ada rapat? Kenapa tidak segera berangkat?" kau tahu dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Dia hanya cemas dengan keadaanmu yang semakin murung dan mulai menyepelekan pekerjaan pentingmu.

"Biarkan saja." Kau menjawab seenaknya dan berhasil membuat kerucut di bibirnya.

"Memangnya rapat itu tidak penting untukmu?!" tegasnya seakan dia ingin mengetakan, _'Pergilah tak perlu mengkhawtirkanku. Aku baik-baik saja.'_

Dan kau hanya menjawab, "Bagiku kau yang paling penting."

Dan saat itu kau berhasil membuat guratan merah di pipi putihnya. Saat itu tatapannya kembali melembut dan senyuman lembut itu kembali terukir di bibir ranumnya.

"Pergilah, aku tidak apa-apa." Dia kemudian memegang kedua tanganmu dan berusaha meyakinkanmu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kau tertegun, diam seribu bahasa. Kau tak pernah ingin meninggalkannya walaupun hanya satu detik saja. Semenjak dokter mengatakan padamu bahwa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi. Kau ingin selalu berada di sisinya. Tak ingin melewati satu detik pun _moment _bersamanya.

Kau tahu betul bagaimana rasanya kehilangan. Setelah kau hidup sebatang kara tanpa ada kasih sayang lagi dari kedua orangtua dan kakakmu. Dan sekarang takdir kembali mempermainkanmu. Kau kembali harus merelakan orang yang sangat kau cintai, sebentar lagi akan segera hilang dari pandangan matamu.

Kau tetap berusaha kuat, walaupun tak bisa sekuat istrimu. Kau tetap berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kalut dan cemas itu dari wajah _stoic_mu. Meskipun hanya ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tak akan pernah bisa bisa kau bohongi yaitu dia—Sakura Uchiha—istrimu sendiri.

Kalau kau bisa, kau ingin menukar keadaannya sekarang ini denganmu. Agar dia tidak merasakan sakit lagi. Agar dia tidak perlu menangis setiap malam sambil memandangi darah yang mengucur deras dari daerah kewanitaanya. Biarlah kau yang menggantikan itu semua. Biarlah kau yang merasakan sakit yang dideritanya.

Tapi itu mustahil—

Tidak mungkin bisa—

Sambil menghela nafasmu kau beranjak dari tempat dudukmu. Kau tahu, dia hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu mencemaskannya sampai harus menelantarkan semua pekerjaanmu. Kau hanya terlalu egois dan kalut, sehingga kau tidak bisa membedakan antara kewajiban, emosi dan perasaan. Kau mencium keningnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Butuh waktu yang lama sampai akhirnya kau melepas ciuman itu.

"Aku akan segera kembali." Kau menggenggam tangannya yang disambut olehnya. Dia pun tersenyum hangat padamu dan dengan berta hati kau melangkahkan kakimu pergi. Tanpa kau sadari di balik punggungmu dia tengah menahan kesakitannya yang kembali menjalar dan menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Kau menjalani rapatmu seperti biasa. Meskipun kau tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cemas dan segala macam pikiran negatif yang berkecamuk menjadi satu di dalam otakmu. Kau berusaha menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh dan meyakinkan dirimu sendiri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sampai akhirnya sebuah panggilan dari ponselmu yang membuat tubuhmu mati rasa dan duniamu hancur seketika. Tanpa pikir panjang dan tak peduli akan situasimu saat itu kau langsung berlari dan meninggalkan ruang rapat itu.

Kau memacu mobilmu kencang tak peduli lagi akan aturan di jalan raya. Yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu hanyalah satu, _'Akankah kau akan kembali merasakan sesuatu yang disebut kehilangan? Dan akankah orang yang kau cintai kembali berhadapan dengan satu kata pasti yaitu kematian?'_

Kau terus memacu mobilmu hingga kau sampai di sebuah gedung yang tak asing untukmu. Kau berlari kencang seolah kau sudah mantap dengan arah tujuanmu. Kau mendobrak pintu masuk ruang ICU itu sambil melirik singkat dokter yang sudah menatap prihatin dan miris ke arahmu.

Langkahmu semakin cepat tatkala kau melihat wanitamu sudah terbaring lemah tak berdaya di atas ranjang putihnya. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan pandangannya sayu. Seakan untuk menggerakkan satu jari pun dia tak mampu. Kau menggenggam erat tangannya dan memandang sendu ke arahnya. Sebelah tanganmu membelai poni yang menyampir di kening istrimu.

"Sasuke-_kun_.." ujarnya lirih.

"Kau juga akan meninggalkanku Sakura?" ucapmu sendu.

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis sangat tipis, bahkan lebih tipis dari senyummu.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Karena aku akan selalu ada dihatimu." Gumamnya lirih.

"Jangan pergi." Kau mengeratkan genggamanmu dan merapatkannya ke wajahmu. Dan tanpa kau sadari saat itu bulir-bulir kecil itu pun jatuh dari _onyx _kelammu.

"Jangan menangis.." ucapnya kemudian menyeka air mata di wajahmu.

Kau tahu ini adalah saat terberat yang harus kau lewati. Setelah ini takdir panjanglah yang akan menantimu.

"Jangan pergi." Dan sekali lagi kau memohon tanpa peduli lagi dengan harga diri tinggi untuk seorang Uchiha sepertimu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura.." suaramu mulai parau.

Kau bisa merasakan dengusan kecil dari istrimu, "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke_-kun_.. Sangat mencintaimu.." dia menatap hangat _onyx_mu.

"Kutitipkan kado terakhirku untukmu. Mulai besok dan seterusnya Hikari lah yang akan jadi penerang jiwamu." Ia tersenyum lembut kepadamu.

Dan bulir kecil itu kembali mengalir deras dar mata kelammu saat genggaman tangan itu terlepas darimu. Saat tangan kecil itu sudah tak dapat lagi menyambutmu. Saat tangan kecil itu tidak dapat lagi memberi kehangatan untukmu. Dan sejak kau sadari bahwa senyum lembut itu adalah senyumnya yang terakhir untukmu.

Kau kembali menangis, menjerit bahkan meraung memanggil-manggil namanya. Kau mencium keningnya turun ke batang hidungnya dan turun lagi hingga menyentuh bibirnya. Berharap dia akan kembali padamu. Tapi kau tahu kalau itu tidak ada gunanya. Karena kau telah kehilangan cahaya berharga milikmu untuk selamanya. Ah tidak, kau hanya kehilangan satu cahaya milikmu.

oOo

Hari itu kerabat-kerabatmu datang menghaturkan belasungkawa atas meninggalnya istrimu. Kau tak dapat berkata banyak. Jantungmu serasa dihunus ribuan pedang, nafasmu sesak dan tercekat, duniamu terasa berputar dan hancur saat kau melihat prosesi pemakaman istrimu.

Kau kembali ke rumahmu sore itu, rumah kalian berdua. Semuanya nampak sepi setelah kerabat-kerabatmu mulai pulang. Lebih sepi dari biasanya. Kau ingat saat kau pulang, Sakura lah orang pertama yang menyapamu.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu ke ruang makan di rumahmu. Dan kau kembali teringat, saat Sakura masih ada, kau tidak akan merasa kelaparan di saat kau pulang dari kantormu. Karena ada Sakura yang telah menyediakannya.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu lagi lebih ke dalam rumahmu. Tepatnya ke kamarmu, kamar kalian dulu. Dan kau kembali teringat saat Sakura masih ada, dia lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghilangkan semua rasa lelahmu. Kau meraih sebuah pigura kecil yang ada di meja lacimu. Tampak foto dirimu berdua dengannya. Ah tidak, ada satu lagi. Malaikat kecil yang berada di pelukannya. Di dalam foto itu kau memandang kedua malaikatmu dengan senyum kebahagiaan. Betapa bahagianya saat itu kau memiliki dua bidadari sekaligus. dan ketika itu pula tanpa sengaja kau melihat sebuah tulisan di balik pigura itu.

' _A Light for My Beloved Husband'_

Dan seketika pandanganmu kembali sendu. Hingga satu sentuhan kecil di ujung bawah bajumu yang membuyarkan segala lamunanmu akan kenangan bersamanya.

"_Tou-san _sedih ya kehilangan _Kaa-san_?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang tidak lain adalah anakmu sendiri. Wajah dan rambutnya benar-benar mirip dengannya hanya saja mata kelamnya mirip denganmu. Kau tersenyum getir padanya.

Miris bukan?!

Bahkan anak umur 3 tahun seperti Hikari dapat melihat raut kesedihan yang setengah mti kau tutupi itu?!

Kau menjongkokkan badanmu dan mengelus pelan mahkotanya.

"Apa _Kaa-san _akan kembali? _Kaa-san _pergi kemana?" tanyanya polos. Membuat hatimu kembali sakit dan pilu. Ya, Hikari memang masih kecil dan dia belum mengerti apa-apa.

"_Kaa-san_mu sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh sekali." Kau mencoba memberi pengertian padanya. Memberikan jawaban sehalus mungkin agar ia tidak terluka.

"Lalu apa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan _Kaa-san_ lagi?" sekali lagi pertanyaan Hikari bagai menghujam tubuhnya. Kau berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum.

"_Kaa-san_mu sudah menjadi bintang yang terang dilangit dan cahayanya akan menerangi kita." Jawabmu lagi seadanya sambil berusaha untuk menghibur hatimu sendiri yang tengah terluka.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau jadi seperti _Kaa-san_." Ucapnya riang. Dan seketika hatimu bagai terhunus belati. Kau tahu maksud ucapan Hikari memang bukan itu. Hanya saja kesedihanmu yang sedang kau rasakan saat ini membuat otakmu mengartikan hal lain. Hikari masih kecil dan belum mengerti kata-kata yang tepat untuk ucapan yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Aku juga akan menjadi cahaya yang menerangi _Tou-san_.. Tapi aku tidak akan meninggalkan _Tou-san_.. Karena aku tidak mau melihat _Tou-san _sedih lagi.." ujarnya penuh kepolosan. Kau terhenyak ketika mendengar penuturan malaikat kecilmu itu. Bibirmu tidak bisa mengatup. Matamu pun kembali berkaca-kaca dan kau berusaha menahan kristal cair itu kembali jatuh dari _onyx _kelammu.

"_Arigatou Sakura.. Arigatou Hikari.._" kau memeluk cahayamu itu erat dan penuh kasih sayang.

Ya, karena kado terakhir yang ia titipkan padamu adalah cahaya yang tidak akan pernah padam sampai kapanpun.

**~END~**

**Pojok Author :**

**Ini hanya sebuah fic yang ide nya dapat tiba-tiba..**

**Tadinya fic ini secara gak langsung kudedikasikan untuk **_**Addys Noveantte **_**yang aku dengar katanya dia sudah berpulang..**

**Tapi berita terakhir yang aku dengar dari kak Wulanz ternyata dia masih hidup..**

**Aku gak tau apa yang buat dia melakukan itu semua dan aku bersyukur kalo memang dia masih hidup..**

**Karena jujur secara pribadi aku emang gak kenal dengan dia tapi begitu dapet kabar dia meninggal kemarin entah kenapa aku merasa sedih dan saat kak wulan bilang kalo dia masih hidup aku sendiri juga gak tau mesti ngmng apa..**

**Tapi kalo memang dia benar masih hidup aku bersyukur dan tolong jangan melakukan itu lagi karena semua baik aku apalagi kerabat dekatmu di FFN sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..**

**Mungkin d fic ini angst nya kurang kerasa karena aku emang kurang d penyampaian n diksi..**

**Tapi aku cuman pengen nyalurin perasaan aku sekarang ini d fic ini.. ^_^**

**Akhir kata minta review dari kalian dan tak lupa juga terima kasih telah membaca fic ini..**

**Regards**

**Yoruichi Shihouin Kuchiki**

**11 August 2012, at 18:37 pm**


End file.
